Behind Those Eyes
by Electricityy
Summary: You've got that look in your eye; "There is something you've got to know", you said it as you started to cry. R&R angsty...


_Ohh yeah  
Ohh yeah_

you said i had something to say  
then you got that look in your eye  
there is something youve got to know  
you said it as you started to cry  


Hermione began to sob, she saw Draco, Draco, kissing another woman like there was no tomorrow. As they broke away, she heard the girl say "Hermione won't know, will she?" to which Draco replied;

"She hasn't found out since we began seeing each other has she? So why should she now?"

Hermione lifted a shaking hand to cover her mouth in shock. She was shaking all over, and tears were leaking down her porcelain face. She could feel here eyeliner running, and her lip-gloss smudging as she bit her lip into oblivion. The short red dress she had worn especially for today- Draco's birthday- seemed sluttish, and she felt worthless. The red stiletto heels she wore were starting to hurt her feet, and her hair, twisted into a tight bun began to strain upon her head, she felt the need to take it out, but her quivering hands could not move from their frozen positions. Stricken with grief, she struggled to hold back a heart broken cry.

_I've been down the wrong road tonight  
and I swear I'll never go there again  
I've seen this face once before  
and I don't think I can do this again_

There's something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And there's nothing I can say  
Cause I'm never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide  


Not able to hold back a small whimper, the sound echoed around the room, and Draco looked up from the girl he was with, to stare at Hermione's tear stained face. She saw hurt and realisation, as well as a brief wave of guilt pass over his face, before it returned to an emotionless stare.

This made Hermione cry harder.

"Hermione?" he asked, tentatively.

"Y-Yes, D-Draco?" Hermione managed to choke through the curtain of tears.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"No-N-No, No, you aren't Draco." She sobbed.

"Hermione, I _am_. I'm deadly sorry."

"No Draco, You aren't. Look at me, I spent three hours, THREE **FUCKING** HOURS, getting ready for a birthday dinner I've spent ALL FUCKING DAY cooking. FOR YOU. **FOR YOU** YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! And HOW do you repay my love, by FUCKING **SEEING ANOTHER GIRL** BEHIND MY BACK. I _loved _you Draco, Loved you with _all_ my heart and soul…" She couldn't go on, the weight of what happened fully hit her, like a truck going at 70mph.

_As you turned to walk away  
I saw another look in your eye  
And even though it hurt like it did  
I couldn't let this be a goodbye_

You say that your sorry  
And you say that it hurts you the same  
Is there something here to believe  
Or is it just another part of the game?

"No Hermione, I'm SORRY. I'm FUCKING SORRY for doing this to you, I don't know what made me, only that I love her, Hermione. I love her. If not more than I loved you. I didn't man for it to be this way. Hermione…"

Hermione turned and ran. So she could get away, the tears still streaking down her face..

"HERMIONE? HERMIONE! COME BACK!!!" He screamed, running after her.

_There's something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And there's nothing I can say  
Cause I'm never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide_

Ohh yeah  
Ooooooo  
Ohh woah

Behind those eyes you lie  
Behind those eyes you hide

There's something I cant see  
Something living in the way you smile  
Behind those eyes you lie  
And there's nothing I can say  
Cause I'm never gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

There's nothing I can say  
Thats ever gonna change your mind  
Behind those eyes you hide

Behind those eyes you lie

That day Draco realised what he lost. For Hermione had run from Hogwarts grounds, and apparated away. To wherever she wanted. He never saw her again.

--

Behind those eyes- 3 doors down

Me no own HARRY POTTER AND CO.

READ

AAND

REVIEW.

Pweese?


End file.
